Secreats Revealed Chapters 13 EEF1
by Erdrik
Summary: Fry and Leela have settled into a relationship, but Leela wishes to keep it a secret from the rest of the crew. Please R&R thnx :
1. Default Chapter

****Story****  
  
(Note: This episode takes place after "Love & Rockets ", and "Leela's Home World"  
  
All characters created by Matt Groening and David X. Cohen.)  
  
(Special Thanks to: Kevin Mac, Kryten, Tzlk, and Erdrik... oh wait, that's me.)  
  
(Futurama opening credits. Caption: To fix brain, Reboot.)  
  
Leela yawns and pushes herself into a sitting position.  
  
Its 5 minutes to 6 in the morning, and her room is still dark.  
  
She stretches her arms and looks down to the sleeping body next to her.  
  
He sleeps curled up in a ball, back facing her.  
  
The person moans happily and turns over revealing Fry.  
  
Leela smiles to her self, and watches silently for a few minutes.  
  
Her alarm goes off breaking the moment. Barely audible the alarm doesn't stir Fry.  
  
Leela leans over and shakes his shoulder.  
  
Leela: (Softly) Wake up Fry.  
  
Fry moans and turns back the other way.  
  
Leela: Let's go Fry its time to get up.  
  
She grabs his shoulder and starts to pull him back, but he resists.  
  
Leela's hand slips and Fry pulls away, falling off the bed.  
  
She leans forward to make sure he is alright, and his head pops up from the side of the bed.  
  
Fry: ow.  
  
Leela: Are you ok?  
  
Fry: Yeah.  
  
Fry gets up and sits on the bed whilst rubbing his head.  
  
Leela gets up and walks over to the closet.  
  
Fry watches her with a grin on his face.  
  
Leela: Get up; we have a lot to do today.  
  
Fry: (Annoyed) Fine.  
  
Fry groans slightly as he bends over and starts collecting his clothing.  
  
He has his Light Speed briefs, and his T-shirt on when Leela turns around.  
  
She has found a robe and is now wearing it.  
  
Leela: What are you doing?  
  
Fry: Getting dressed.  
  
Leela: Oh no you don't, come on we're taking a shower.  
  
She walks over and grabs Fry's hand and pulls him to the other end of room.  
  
Fry: (Annoyed) A shower?! I've never taken showers before, why should I start now?!  
  
  
  
Fry pulls his arm away, and takes a step back.  
  
Leela: (Sighs) Because I want you clean, and besides I don't think you heard me right.  
  
  
  
Fry: oh?  
  
Leela: (Seductively) I said 'We're' taking a shower. ... Together.  
  
Grabbing Fry's hand again she pulls him into the bathroom.  
  
Fry finally aware of what she meant says:  
  
Fry: ooooooh!  
  
A while later a robed Leela walks out of the bathroom, with a content smile on her face.  
  
She is followed by a smiling and very happy Fry.  
  
Leela picks up Fry's clothing and throws them over to him.  
  
Leela: ok, now you can get dressed.  
  
And remember, you leave first, piddle around for a couple of hours then go to work, k?  
  
  
  
Fry grabs his cloths, sits on the bed, and begins to get dressed.  
  
All the while he watches Leela getting dressed.  
  
Fry: Alright, but I still don't see why we gotta keep this from the others.  
  
Leela: Because they'll overreact and get all excited.  
  
I don't want to have them gawking all over about us.  
  
Fry: Whatever...  
  
Fry, now dressed, gets up off the bed. But he stays, still watching Leela as she dresses.  
  
Leela notices that he is watching, and blushes slightly. She picks up the robe and throws it at him.  
  
Leela: Go on! I'll see you at work.  
  
Fry backs out of the room smiling, eyes never leaving Leela.  
  
* * * *  
  
Planet Express building, Zoidberg, and Leela sit at the conference table.  
  
Leela has an annoyed look on her face, and looks down at her wrist thingy.  
  
The read out says: 9:52am.  
  
Leela: (Thinking) Fry I said a couple of hours, not four!!!  
  
Fry enters with Bender who is happily puffing away a cigar.  
  
Hermes walks out of his office just in time to see Fry,  
  
and Bender walk up to the table. Hermes stops and looks Fry over.  
  
Hermes: Great, Hog of Trog, Fry! Yer clean!  
  
Fry: Yeah, who knew the shower water did the work for you?  
  
Fry walks over and sits next to Leela. Hermes watching with a look of disbelief.  
  
Hermes: Well normally I'd be readin' de jobs fer today, but....  
  
Who had T'ree years?  
  
Bender: Not me. Mine was six. Damn faulty internal prediction calculator.  
  
Bender leans back and nonchalantly takes a puff from his cigar.  
  
Zoidberg: What? I missed out?  
  
Zoiberg throws his pinchers into the air and starts bawling.  
  
In the distant background Scruffy says:  
  
Scruffy: Scruffy bet five years.  
  
Hermes: Amy had one year, Farnsworth had 6 months, 3 days, an' 15 minutes,  
  
an' I had neva, so d'at leaves ... mmm Leela.  
  
  
  
Leela: Huh?  
  
Hermes: Ya won de bet on how long it'd take Fry before he showered.  
  
'Member, t'ree years ago?  
  
Hermes has collected the money, and hands it over to Leela.  
  
Everyone watches as Hermes hands her the money.  
  
While they are all looking at Leela, Bender looks over at her  
  
narrowing his eyes to slots, menacingly eyeing the money.  
  
When they turn back he quickly returns to normal.  
  
Flash back  
  
The crew sits at the conference table, except for Fry.  
  
They are about to start the meeting when Fry walks in, goes across the room picks  
  
up a dirty pair of underwear, and walks back out. Everyone at the table grimaces.  
  
Hermes: D'at boy's not taken a shower in four months!  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if he neva took a shower any day in his life!  
  
  
  
Bender: I'll take that bet!  
  
  
  
Bender turns away for a second, sounds of humming as he makes a few calculations, then he turns back.  
  
Bender: I'll bet he'll get cleaned up in six years time.  
  
In the distant background Scruffy says:  
  
Scruffy: Scruffy bets five years.  
  
Leela: Oh come on. Give him more credit than that!  
  
I'd say no more than three years... give or take.  
  
  
  
Flash back  
  
Leela: oh... now I remember.  
  
Feeling guilty she looks over at Fry who seems to have zoned out  
  
and isn't paying attention. For the moment her feelings of guilt pass, as annoyance swells.  
  
Leela: Fry!! Stop day dreaming!  
  
Fry jerks out of it and falls backward out of his chair.  
  
Hermes: Yes, well on ta business...  
  
We do have a delivery today, but Farnsworth is de one who set it up.  
  
He wouldn't tell me what it was over de phone, so ya just have ta wait 'til  
  
he's back from his trip to 'Old Fogies Against...'.  
  
So in de mean, time ya just be cleanin' up an' keepin' maintenance.  
  
  
  
Fry climbs up and sits in his chair again as Hermes speaks.  
  
Fry: Old Fogies Against what?  
  
Hermes: No one knows. Apparently de old fogies can't seem ta 'member what d'eir against.  
  
So d'ey meet every few years ta argue 'bout what d'ey forgot.  
  
Well, off ya go, an' no slackin'!  
  
Hermes leaves, entering his office again, and everyone else stands.  
  
Zoidberg heads over to the med. Lab.  
  
Fry and Bender start walking over to the couch to watch TV.  
  
Leela walks up and grabs Fry by the arm.  
  
Leela: Hey! You're not skipping out of the work this time!  
  
Amy's not here so you're going to help me with maintenance.  
  
Fry: Awww...  
  
Bender: Ha! Sucker! Don't worry Fry, Ill tell you what happens.  
  
Fry: (Annoyed) Yeah. Thanks.  
  
Bender: For a small fee of course... Heh Heh Heh, oh yeah...  
  
Leela: (Annoyed) Whatever. Just be sure to make the meeting on time  
  
Farnsworth is scheduled back at 11. Come on Fry.  
  
  
  
She pulls Fry out of the room, as Bender sits down on the couch and turns on the TV.  
  
In the hanger, Leela pulls Fry over to the lockers and opens one.  
  
She starts pulling out all sorts of different tools, and equipment.  
  
Leela: Ok, Fry. We're going to need to check the fuel lines, and the landing gear...  
  
  
  
She pulls the last tool out and closes the locker turning to Fry.  
  
She points the tool at Fry; the tip of it shooting sparks in Fry's general vicinity.  
  
Fry squirms a little, as Leela continues.  
  
Leela: ... And then we're going to test the fuel flow, and finally check our  
  
Dark Matter reserves. Nibbler's been a little constipated lately...  
  
Leela becomes a little less serious when she mentions Nibbler, and stares off into space for a second.  
  
She quickly recovers, but a worried expression appears on her face.  
  
She puts down the tool with the others, and grabs Fry by the shoulder.  
  
Leela: But first I want to talk to you.  
  
Leela pulls Fry behind the ship so they can talk privately.  
  
She pulls out her recently acquired fortune, and turns to Fry.  
  
Fry looks down at the bet money now in Leela's hand.  
  
Leela: Look, Fry I...  
  
Fry: You bet money on how long it would take before I showered?!  
  
Leela gets a guilty look on her face.  
  
Leela: I'm sorry Fry it was three years ago!  
  
Fry: I mean look at all this loot! Yer rich!  
  
Fry looks up from the money with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Leela: You're not mad?  
  
Fry: Mad? Why would I be mad?  
  
Leela smiles, pulls him close and hugs him. Then she leans back.  
  
Leela: And it's only $800, Fry. It's not really that much.  
  
And no you can't have any.  
  
Smiling at each other, they step apart. Leela kneels down and puts the money back, then stands again.  
  
Fry: Darn... ehh, oh well. I got something better anyway.  
  
Leela: (Curious) Really? What is it?  
  
Fry leans in and stares into her eye. He gently brushes her cheek with his palm.  
  
Fry: (Seductively) Oh, lots of things...  
  
Leela: (Blushing) Oh... mm heh heh...  
  
Fry wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close, moving his other hand  
  
back through her hair. Leela suddenly pushes Fry back.  
  
Breathing heavily she steps back and brings up her hands.  
  
Leela: (Excited) Errr... Not now, we can do that later ok Fry?  
  
Fry: (Seductively) Why not now? We're the only ones in the hanger.  
  
Leela: (Unsure) Well, because I... and then... ...  
  
(Irritated) Because I said so!!  
  
Fry: Awww...  
  
* * * *  
  
Later.  
  
Leela is laying down belly up with her head underneath the bottom side  
  
of one of the ship's fins. She suddenly reaches up with one of her arms, hand outstretched.  
  
Leela: Fry, could you hand me the Wire Strippers?  
  
There is no response.  
  
Leela: Fry?  
  
Again there is no response. She pushes herself out from underneath the fin and  
  
sits up looking for Fry. She spots him with a wrench by the Fin, and she gets up getting  
  
ready to scold him. Fry unaware of Leela is trying to unscrew a bolt from the Ships fin.  
  
Just as Leela is about to reach him, he slips and flings the wrench halfway across the room.  
  
Hermes walks in as the wrench flies, and it strikes him in the head with a loud clang.  
  
Hermes' eyes zone out as he loses consciousness and falls to the ground.  
  
Fry: oops.  
  
Fry rushes over to where Hermes lay, with Leela close behind.  
  
Leaning down Leela checks Hermes' pulse.  
  
Leela: (Sighs) Ill take him to the med. lab.  
  
Fry maybe it would be best if you go watch TV with Bender.  
  
  
  
Fry: Woo-Hoo!  
  
Fry rushes from the hanger, heading for the TV.  
  
Leela gets a little annoyed with his reaction but inside she can't help but smile.  
  
Fry slumps down next to Bender on the couch and starts watching TV.  
  
After half an hour Bender changes the channel.  
  
The screen shows that he has changed to another installment of 'The Scary Door'.  
  
TV Show  
  
TVNarrator: You are entering a place where ordinary people, do extraordinary things.  
  
Where people's worst fears are brought to life, and where ketchup bottles  
  
don't get that hard black ring around the top.  
  
You're about to enter: The Scary Door.  
  
The shows Main logo appears, then fades to a small town.  
  
TVNarrator: The rising sun brings forth the new day, but the town is quiet still.  
  
A glance to your right reveals one Elizabeth Powell.  
  
Her day begins as it usually does, waking early in the morn, whilst  
  
everyone else sleeps.  
  
But today, is different...  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Powell buys a cup of coffee, and tosses the Robot Merchant a coin to pay for it.  
  
She turns to walk away, but the coin begins to inexplicably hover.  
  
She is shaken, and stares at it for a minute, then slowly backs away before turning  
  
and continuing to walk down the street.  
  
She goes to the bus stop and notices that there is a line of people.  
  
Powell: (Thinking) Strange. Usually no one but Robots are up at this hour.  
  
Shrugging she gets in line and waits as the bus pulls up and people start boarding.  
  
She is the last one to board, as she does, she looks up at the driver, who smiles with his mouth closed.  
  
BusDriver: Room for one more.  
  
The bus driver's mouth never opens, yet the words are clear and audible.  
  
She gasps and rushes out of the bus.  
  
She stops suddenly as a giant hand reaches down out of nowhere grabs her, and pulls her up and off screen.  
  
The driver adjusts his hat revealing a third eye, smiles, and drives off.  
  
TV Show  
  
Bender pulls out a beer from his chest compartment and takes a swig.  
  
Bender: What a load of crap!  
  
Leela enters the room.  
  
Leela: What are you guys doing? I told you the meeting is at 11, and its 11 right now!  
  
  
  
Fry: (Glancing at wrist) 10:35 by my watch.  
  
Leela: Fry that's not a real watch. It's a picture you drew on your wrist with a pen.  
  
  
  
Fry: That doesn't make it any less accurate than my other watches.  
  
Leela: (Sighs) Come on, let's go.  
  
Everyone returns to the conference table.  
  
Fry sits next to Leela, Bender sits next to Fry, and Zoiberg next to him.  
  
Leela: Zoidberg, is Hermes ok?  
  
Zoidberg: I think so,... though I couldn't seem to find his Gas Bladder. It may have degraded...  
  
  
  
Bender: Moron!  
  
The Proff walks in opposite to them and sits down. He begins to stare into space, saying nothing.  
  
They sit looking at The Proff waiting for him to start the meeting.  
  
Leela looks around the table then back at The Proff.  
  
Leela: Hey, Professor Farnsworth, what's this delivery you...  
  
Suddenly The Proff stirs, immediately interrupting her.  
  
Proff: Good News Everyone! We've got another delivery into a dangerous planet  
  
swath with man eating, tyrannical creatures of diabolical destruction!  
  
  
  
Leela sighs and gets a indifferent look on her face.  
  
Leela: (Sarcastically) Yay...  
  
Proff: You need to deliver 50 crates of Radioactive Waste into the depths of Zessil 5.  
  
Home to the race of giant radioactive Toad Men, said to have sharp claws and large sharp  
  
teeth with painful, pain inducing poison. Not to mention the large boils,  
  
and the easily contagious 2-foot warts! Oh my, yes, the warts!  
  
  
  
Fry moans, and leans on the table.  
  
Fry: We're boned... Tell me why we're doing this again?  
  
Proff: Hmm... Oh, my, yes. Because they are paying an exuberantly large amount of money.  
  
  
  
Everyone suddenly perks up, and leans forward. Including Bender whom only now is listening to the conversation.  
  
Bender: WHA! Did I hear someone say 'exuberantly large amount of money'?  
  
Proff: (Laughing) Oh, You won't be seeing any of it, outside your normal paychecks...  
  
  
  
Fry and Bender slump back in their chairs and start grumbling.  
  
Fry: We're double boned!  
  
Leela: Why's that?  
  
The Proff, whilst staring off into space, gets an excited look on his face.  
  
Proff: With this money I can buy the Ionic- SubPartical-Discumbobulatic-Photonic-Generater I've always wanted!  
  
  
  
Bender sits up and gives The Proff the bird.  
  
Bender: Crank it up your Pie hole!!  
  
Leela: (confused) What's an ISPDP Generator?  
  
The Proff suddenly becomes suspicious.  
  
Proff: NOTHING! It is Nothing, now leave me be!!!  
  
Then he turns from them, and looks around as if he were being watched.  
  
Quietly he whispers to himself.  
  
Proff: She knows too much... Yes, ... The bacon must be stopped...  
  
Slowly The Proff leaves, rubbing his hands together in a menacing manner.  
  
The rest of them stare after him, confused, and wondering what that was all about.  
  
Except for Bender, who doesn't give a rat's ass. And even says so.  
  
Zoidberg gets up, and turns to the three.  
  
Zoidberg: Yay! I get to go on a delivery with friends,  
  
and sift through the garbage of another planet! 


	2. EFF1 Chapter 2

* * * *  
  
Leela, Fry and Bender sit at the bridge of the Planet Express Ship as it flies  
  
through deep space. Leela has a sour expression on her face, and Bender's expression is the same  
  
(as much as a robot face can...). Fry on the other hand, is happily staring out the window,  
  
watching as the stars pass by.  
  
Leela: Fry, could you check on Zoidberg and make sure he isn't eating  
  
anything vital to our survival?  
  
  
  
Fry: Awwww... Do I have to?  
  
Leela: Yes. Yes, you do.  
  
Fry: Damn.  
  
Fry gets up and walks out off the bridge.  
  
He sets off looking for the good doctor.  
  
After a few minutes he finds him in the cargo hold, sitting on one of the crates of  
  
radioactive waste. Zoidberg has a crowbar in his left pincher, and is sucking on it like candy.  
  
Fry grimaces and walks up to him. Zoidberg immediately notices.  
  
Zoidberg: Fry, my good buddy! What brings you down to this humble abode?  
  
Fry: Leela says to stop eating.  
  
Zoidberg: What?!  
  
Looking down, Zoidberg thinks about it for a second.  
  
Zoidberg: But, for how long?  
  
Fry: I'unno.  
  
Zoidberg: (Dropping the Crowbar) Awww...  
  
Fry: Whatever.  
  
Back on the bridge, Leela and Bender stare out ahead, boredom setting in.  
  
Fry walks in and sits down again.  
  
Fry: How long?  
  
Leela: A few more hours.  
  
Fry: (Seductively) Oh? You know... there's lots of things one can do in an hour...  
  
  
  
Leela doesn't look away from the ship controls.  
  
Leela: No.  
  
Fry: But...  
  
Leela: No.  
  
Bender looks over at them cockeyed.  
  
Fry: Aww... come on, please?  
  
Leela: No.  
  
Bender: Looks like he's wearing you down, Leela. Fifty bucks and I can get 'im off yer back.  
  
  
  
Fry: Huh?  
  
Leela, still looking ahead, grins.  
  
Leela: Ok, sure. Nothing too serious though.  
  
She pulls out a few bills from her boot and hands them over to Bender.  
  
Fry: Wha-?!!  
  
Bender gets up and deposits the money into his chest compartment. Then he starts advancing on Fry.  
  
Fry: B-b-but, but I, ... Leela!!  
  
Bender pulls Fry off the bridge and shuts the door behind him.  
  
He pulls Fry to his feet, and brushes the dust off his jacket.  
  
Bender: Hee, hee... Easiest fifty I ever made.  
  
Fry: Uhh... Not that I'm complaining but aren't you gonna pound me... or something?  
  
  
  
Bender: Wha? Nah. I said I'd get you off her back. Never said I'd hurt ya.  
  
Why ya want me to? Cause you know I can.  
  
  
  
Fry: (Quickly) No, no! That's all right I'm fine.  
  
Bender: Although she may get suspicious if you don't have any bruises...  
  
Fry: Wha?!  
  
Bender holds Fry by the shoulder and quickly hits him in the left eye.  
  
Which just as quickly swells up.  
  
Bender: There. Well I feel better, let's go.  
  
Bender walks back onto the bridge followed by a grumbling Fry.  
  
Leela looks back as they return. Fry looks at Leela as he sits back down,  
  
giving her a half-angry, half-betrayed look through his swelled eye.  
  
Leela quickly looks forward again trying to hide the look of guilt on her face.  
  
Later.  
  
The PE Ship lands on the surface of Zessil 5.  
  
On board the crew looks out over the terrain of the planet.  
  
It's just about sunset, and long dark shadows are spreading across the landscape.  
  
Fry: Wow. Looks like its gonna get really dark out.  
  
Leela: (Looking at her Wrist Thingy) Zessil 5, doesn't have any moons...  
  
and its solar system is the farthest away from any neighboring systems,  
  
so It's pretty much gonna be pitch black.  
  
Fry: (Not Caring) Whatever.  
  
The last bit of Sun disappears below the horizon. And as it does everything goes pitch black.  
  
Leela: See? Told ya, all I can see is your eyes.  
  
Fry: (Irritated) So what? Who cares? Not me that's who!  
  
Bender: Yep just our eyes... aaand those red beady ones just outside the ship,  
  
and those ones next to them.  
  
  
  
Fry: (Getting Scared) Eep. Ok now I care.  
  
As they look on thousands upon thousands of red beady eyes, start appearing all around the ship.  
  
Leela hits a button and the ship's internal emergency lights turn on.  
  
Fry: Uuhhh...  
  
Leela: I... don't think we'll be going out tonight...  
  
Just then Zoidberg walks onto the bridge.  
  
He looks around at the three. Then walks up to the window.  
  
Zoidberg: Awww... They're cute.  
  
There is a few minutes of silence.  
  
Zoidberg: Sooo, Has anyone been fatally wounded yet?  
  
There is no response, and he stands there for a few minutes waiting for an answer.  
  
Zoidberg: So no one needs medical attention?  
  
Another few minutes of silence, then he gives up and leaves.  
  
Bender: Did you hear something?  
  
Fry/Leela: Nope.  
  
Bender: Well, I'm going to go get some hard liquor and shut down f'er the night.  
  
If something happens don't bother waking me up... unless it's saucy.  
  
  
  
Bender leaves the bridge and Fry turns to follow. Leela steps in front of him.  
  
Leela: Look Fry, I had to do it. Bender was getting suspicious and if he found out,  
  
we'd never hear the end of it! Besides it's your own fault!  
  
You shouldn't have been egging it on!  
  
  
  
Fry: (Not Caring) Whatever.  
  
Fry turns to walk away, but Leela stops him.  
  
Leela: (Hurt) Aw, come on Fry! Stop it... please?  
  
Fry: What do you care?  
  
Leela: I do care! I love you!  
  
Fry: Oh yeah! Sure, You love me. But apparently Im not something to be proud of.  
  
Yep, Im the ugly loser you gotta hide in the closet so no one knows.  
  
Leela: (Angry Now) Dammit, Fry! I love you! And that's all that's should matter!  
  
  
  
Now it's Fry's turn to feel guilty. He looks down at the floor trying to hide his face.  
  
Leela immediately calms down. She moves in and holds him close wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Fry: I'm sorry... I love you, too. I just...  
  
Leela: Look, I'm not trying to hide you. It's just ... I'm just ...  
  
Fry: (Curious) Your what?  
  
Leela: (Quietly) I'm ... ...  
  
Leela can't bring her self to say what's bugging her, so instead she leans forward suddenly,  
  
and starts kissing Fry. Fry is taken by surprise, and is a little confused, but that doesn't  
  
stop him from returning the kisses. Leela leans further forward trying to lean into his arms.  
  
Unfortunately Fry isn't strong enough and both fall to the floor.  
  
Fry: Ow!... Sorry Lee- ... ... mmMmm ...  
  
Later.  
  
The door to the bridge slowly creeps open and a shadowed head with one-eye peeks out.  
  
After looking around Leela steps off the bridge and quietly takes a few steps to the other  
  
end of the corridor. Her hair is messed, her tank top is un- tucked, and one of the shoulder  
  
straps is hanging loosely over her upper arm. She looks back and motions to the still opened door,  
  
then notices the strap and quickly pulls it back up over her shoulder.  
  
Fry walks out, his jacket flung over his shoulder, and his hair also in a mess.  
  
Fry: (Quietly but Sly) You dropped this, ma'am.  
  
Fry holds out his hand revealing Leela's bra. Leela's eye widens, and she quickly  
  
snatches it out of his hand. Leela turns away and quickly puts it on under her tank top.  
  
Fry, whom is obviously enjoying this display, smiles and leans against the nearby wall.  
  
Leela quickly turns back.  
  
Leela: (Quietly) Go to you quarters, and go quietly!  
  
Fry straightens and begins to head down the corridor.  
  
Leela: (Quietly) Oh wait. One more thing...  
  
Leela grabs him and pulls him back, kissing him passionately.  
  
Then she releases him, turns him around, and pats him on the butt to send him off.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning. Its still pitch black outside, the Emergency Lighting  
  
illuminating the bridge. Leela is already up and on the bridge.  
  
She sits in her captain's chair staring out a window, and sipping on her  
  
morning 'Bacon-ated Coffee'.  
  
Leela: (Thinking) I wish I could wake up with him every morning.  
  
In the very least I'd be able to get him up on time.  
  
Maybe I could if... Nah. I... can't do that yet.  
  
Why am I so scared of this?!  
  
Everything I ever wanted out of life has finally come true.  
  
My job, friends, my parents,... and Love.  
  
It's all so great, and yet I still...  
  
  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted as Bender walks onto the bridge.  
  
He walks over to the couch and sits down.  
  
He takes out a can of beer and starts chugging it down.  
  
Bender: Mornin' skintube. How long 'till sunrise?  
  
Leela: A few more hours... You're up rather early, something wrong?  
  
Bender: Nope I'm just fine.  
  
Leela shrugs and turns back to the window. Bender stares at her, eyes narrowing.  
  
Bender: (Quietly to Himself) Yes... I'm just fine...  
  
Leela finishes her Coffee and puts the cup into a recycle chute. She turns around and heads for the door.  
  
Leela: I'm going to go take a shower. Don't break or steal anything until I get back.  
  
  
  
She leaves without waiting for an answer and heads off to her quarters.  
  
Once there, she grabs a towel and kicks off her boots. As she is walking past  
  
Fry and Bender's quarters she looks over at the door and pauses. She quickly looks around to  
  
be sure she is alone, then walks up and slowly opens the door, peeking in.  
  
She sees Fry, still sleeping face down on one of the cots. She smiles.  
  
Fry turns over in his sleep, showing that his still swollen eye has blackened overnight.  
  
Leela grimaces, she felt really bad about doing that to him.  
  
Slowly she closes the door and continues to the shower.  
  
A few minutes later Bender walks up outside the shower door.  
  
He leans in close to the door and listens carefully. Leela is still showering. Satisfied, he walks off.  
  
A few seconds after he leaves, Leela steps out. She is dressed in a new clean set of  
  
cloths, has her hair down, and is carrying the dirty clothes in her arm.  
  
She carries her hair-band by her teeth, as her other hand is preoccupied  
  
opening and closing the door. Once it is closed she grabs it out her mouth,  
  
after wrapping it about her wrist. She stops by the Laundry room and  
  
deposits her dirty cloths in the washer.  
  
On her way back to her quarters she takes the band off her wrist and ties up her hair in a ponytail.  
  
As she walks up to her door, she sharply shakes her head to remove any last bits of water and enters...  
  
To see Bender, holding one of her boots in one hand and exactly $750 in cash in his other hand.  
  
Leela: Bender?!  
  
Bender: Gah! Leela!  
  
Leela: What the hell are you doing!?  
  
Bender: uuuhh... Nothing?  
  
Leela storms up to him and grabs the money and boot from his hands.  
  
Leela: Get the hell out of my quarters!  
  
Bender: Fine, skinbag!!  
  
Bender backs off to the door, but before he leaves he pulls a beer from is chest, and  
  
takes a chug from it. He then leans forward and points at her narrowing his eyes to thin slots.  
  
Bender: I'll leave now but you can't guard that cash wad forever!  
  
You'll drop your guard, and when you do, I'll be there!  
  
  
  
With that he burps fire, turns, and stomps out of the room.  
  
Later.  
  
The sun has finally risen and the barren rocky wasteland of Zessil 5 can be seen.  
  
Bender and Leela sit on the bridge. Both are watching each other suspiciously.  
  
Fry walks onto the bridge yawning, and they quickly break their stare.  
  
Leela gets up and puts her hands on her hips looking at Fry.  
  
Leela: It's about time. Come on Fry we have a delivery to make.  
  
Help Bender load the hover carts. While I get the paperwork.  
  
  
  
Fry: Wha? But I just got up! Can't I get some chow first?  
  
Leela: You can eat when we get back.  
  
Leela looks over at Bender angrily.  
  
Leela: I want to finish this job A.S.A.P.  
  
Fry: Awww...  
  
Bender: Forget it Fry. Leela is being her typical jerky self.  
  
Lets just get this over with so we can go home and watch 'All my Circuits'.  
  
  
  
Fry and Bender walk off the bridge. And head for the cargo bay.  
  
Outside the ship.  
  
Leela is waiting with a clipboard and pen. She looks up as the cargo lift grinds into motion and  
  
descends to the ground. She pulls out a piece of paper and holds it up to  
  
Fry and Bender when the lift has settled, and the cargo unloaded.  
  
Leela: Ok, Farnsworth gave me a map to the drop point,  
  
so you guys just follow me and this will go smoothly for once.  
  
  
  
Fry: Yeah, yeah...  
  
The three head out after Leela. And soon find themselves at the entrance of a large cave.  
  
Fry looks into the cave and whistles, which echoes loudly in the cave.  
  
Fry: Uh, The drop point is here right? Not in the cave... right?  
  
Leela: No, sorry Fry. The drop point is about a mile into the cave.  
  
Fry: Damn.  
  
Leela starts walking in followed by bender and his hover pad,  
  
Fry follows after hesitantly pulling his hover pad behind him.  
  
Fry looks around at the surrounding of the cave. It's dank and dark, and stalactite are everywhere.  
  
Suddenly a bat swoops down and flies past Fry's head. He yelps in surprise,  
  
but continues to follow Bender. He then looks over to his left and sees a little toad sitting on a rock.  
  
Fry: Hmm. That's not so bad.  
  
The little toad turns and looks at Fry and smiles.  
  
It's lips spread out over its face revealing hundreds of long razor sharp teeth.  
  
It opens it's mouth and snaps it shut in a menacing manner.  
  
Fry: Nyeaa!  
  
Fry rushes ahead trying to keep close to Bender, but doesn't watch where  
  
he is going and bumps into him. Looking ahead Fry sees that Leela and Bender have stopped in  
  
front of a large metallic door embedded in the stone.  
  
Leela: Welp, we're here. According to the instructions Farnsworth gave me,  
  
we leave the cargo here. I'm suppose knock twice, slide the clipboard under the door,  
  
wait for them to sign. Then I take the clipboard and we leave. Simple.  
  
  
  
Fry and Bender turn off the hover pads, and they slowly float to the ground.  
  
They turn and look at Leela, who then knocks twice, kneels down, and slides the clipboard  
  
under the door. They hear some mumbling on the other side of the door and then scratching.  
  
After a few minutes the clipboard slides back. Leela picks it up and stands.  
  
Leela: Ok. We're done.  
  
Fry: Thank God. Let's get the hell out of here.  
  
That little toad over there is starting to freak me out.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a loud clang is heard from the other side of the door.  
  
The three all turn and watch as the door grinds open, and a huge dark green bipedal toad steps out.  
  
Its fingers end in claws as long as a human's forearm, and two thick teeth twice as long  
  
protrude down out of its mouth. Its body is covered in large warts and boils.  
  
Super-Toad: You dare insult the great Lord IckyBut Ghey!?!  
  
The little toad stands up and walks toward the door.  
  
IckyBut: How dare you! I'll eat you all alive!! Aarrrggg!!!  
  
Fry, Leela, and Bender all scream and start running out of the cave.  
  
The two toads do not give chase. Instead IckyBut walks over to the larger toad and watches  
  
the three run off.  
  
Super-Toad: You weren't actually going to eat them were you?  
  
IckyBut: Heck, no! Who knows what kind of filth they've been crawling around in.  
  
I just wanted to scare them a bit. Heh, heh.  
  
Just then one of the boils bursts on IckyBut's face.  
  
In another part of the cave Fry and Leela run along side as Bender out distances  
  
them and is soon long gone. They are almost out of the cave when the ground starts shaking and  
  
rocks start falling from the ceiling. A low rumbling can be heard from the deeper part of the cave.  
  
Fry trips on a loose rock and stumbles to the ground.  
  
Before he can get up another rock falls from the ceiling onto his foot pinning him down.  
  
Leela stops and immediately turns back to help him. She kneels down and starts pushing the  
  
rock off of Fry's foot, when another rumbling begins.  
  
Rocks begin falling all around them.  
  
Leela looks up to see a large crack suddenly appear in the ceiling above them and watches  
  
in horror as the ceiling breaks apart and starts to fall.  
  
Quickly she lays down over Fry covering him with her own body as the rocks fall down  
  
and bury both her and Fry. Pain shoots through Leela's body.  
  
She tries to ignore it but it is too much and she screams out in agony.  
  
Fry is screaming as well, but mostly from fear and worry over Leela.  
  
They're cries die out and the dust settles. Fry waits a minute,  
  
listening to the seemingly unnatural silence.  
  
Fry: Leela?... Are you alright?  
  
There is no answer and he starts to panic.  
  
Fry: Leela? Leela!  
  
He starts looking around for any signs out of this situation, but stops when he hears a noise.  
  
A kind of familiar sound. Quiet. Barely audible. Then it hits him. Crying!  
  
He looks over next to his right shoulder and sees the back of Leela's head.  
  
It lay limp, but the sound is clearly from her.  
  
Fry: (Softly) Leela? Can you hear me?  
  
Leela's head moves indicating she can.  
  
Fry: Whew! ... Leela I don't know what to do... can you move?  
  
Leela: (Quiet and Weak) No... my back hurts... can you see ... how bad...  
  
Fry looks over her shoulders to survey the damage. One large rock lay in the middle of her back,  
  
her shirt soaked in blood. He looks past it and gasps to see a pile of stones covering them  
  
both from the waist down. He reaches up and pushes the first rock off of Leela's back,  
  
Leela grunts in pain. He slumps his head back down breathing heavily.  
  
Fry: I could only reach one. I'm sorry...  
  
Leela: (Quiet and Weak) That's alright Fry... my legs hurt a little, ...  
  
but I think that stone did the most damage...  
  
  
  
Fry is relieved to hear this and sighs. Then he gets angry...  
  
Fry: (Irrational Outburst) Why'd you do that?! You could have gotten killed!  
  
Leela: (Quiet and Weak) I.. couldn't leave you ... Fry I'm so sorry...  
  
Fry: (Calm Now, Confused) Wha? What have you got to be sorry about? You saved my life... again.  
  
  
  
Leela: (Quiet and Weak) I mean ... before. I shouldn't have been keeping us a secret...  
  
And I shouldn't ... have let Bender do that to you. I ...  
  
  
  
Fry: Its alright Leela. We love each other, and that's all that matters. You don't need...  
  
Leela: (Quiet and Weak) No! ... You don't understand... I've been... ... I ... am scared.  
  
  
  
Fry: (Confused) Scared? Of what? I thought you just didn't want everyone to gawk over us...  
  
  
  
Leela: (Quiet and Weak) Of the risks... Everything I've missed out on in life... ...  
  
you found them ... and gave them to me... ... Friends... family... Love.  
  
I'm scared that you might lose interest ... and then I'll be alone again...  
  
So I hid ... us. So that if you did leave... it would be like it never happened... ... ...  
  
Fry: Leela... I will never leave you. I'd rather die than cause you pain...  
  
(Quiet and Thoughtfully) Errr, even though if I died I'd be leaving you  
  
and making you lonely... ok, then I won't die for... No wait, I mean...  
  
  
  
Leela starts laughing quietly and Fry stops talking. Her voice is rasped,  
  
but he smiles, happy to hear her laughter. But the moment fades, and her laughter turns to tears.  
  
Slowly Fry wraps his arms around her shoulders and gently lays his hand on her head.  
  
Fry: Leela, it's alright. It's going to be...  
  
Before he can finish Fry hears a set of footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave.  
  
He tries to look towards the sound but can't turn his head in the right direction.  
  
As the steps get louder he struggles more and more to get into a position so he can see.  
  
Leela has stopped crying and is also trying to look for the source of the sound.  
  
Suddenly Fry hears a loud clump as a metal foot stops down just inches in front of his face.  
  
Bender: So how's about fifty bucks a piece? That's sounds about the going rate for a human life.  
  
Back on the Ship.  
  
Leela is face down on a pad in the Med. Lab. Zoidberg is next to her sifting through various medical supplies.  
  
Fry and Bender stand near the door. Fry hands him $100 from a large wad of cash.  
  
Bender quickly puts the 100 in his compartment and walks out of the room.  
  
Fry walks over to Leela and kneels down.  
  
Fry: Thanks Leela. I'll pay you back the fifty from my next paycheck.  
  
Leela: That's alright Fry. Besides, you know Hermes is docking your pay for the next 3 months.  
  
Just go get the ship ready for lift off. As soon as Zoidberg is done here  
  
I'm getting us the hell out of here!  
  
  
  
Zoidberg: Oh yes. Now you need medical attention! Just because you have no  
  
visible wounds you think you're too good for a fatal surgery!  
  
Where were your cries for help earlier? Hmmm?  
  
Where were they then?!  
  
  
  
Leela: Shut up, Zoidberg.  
  
Zoidberg: Awww... 


	3. EEF1 Chapter 3

* * * *  
  
Soon, the Ship is back on Earth, and landing in the hanger of Planet Express.  
  
Bender and Fry walk out of the ship and head towards the kitchen.  
  
They are followed by a well-bandaged Leela. She quietly heads towards the conference room.  
  
Zoidberg Walks out of the ship with his pinchers in the air.  
  
Ziodberg: Ah! Friends to welcome...  
  
He looks around at the empty hanger, sighs, and lowers his arms.  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
Fry is sifting through the refrigerator, while Bender pulls out a cigar and lights it.  
  
Fry stands closing the refrigerator door, holding a 6-pack of Slurm.  
  
Fry: Man. That delivery sucked.  
  
Bender: I don't know, I made 150 cold ones. Pretty profitable on my end!  
  
Fry: Whatever. I need a break. Let's go watch TV.  
  
They're just about to leave when Leela's voice sounds out over the intercom.  
  
Leela: Everyone report to the conference room for an announcement.  
  
The intercom cuts out.  
  
Fry: Arg. Screw that I'm tired. I'm watchin' TV.  
  
The intercom cuts back on.  
  
Leela: That means you too, Fry!  
  
The intercom cuts out. Fry looks up to the speaker with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
Fry: When'd we get an intercom anyway?  
  
In the conference room.  
  
Fry, Bender, Zoidberg, Hermes and Farnsworth all sit at the conference table waiting for Leela.  
  
Hermes head is wrapped in a bandage. They all look confused and disgruntled.  
  
Leela walks in carrying a Vid-Screen, and Hermes stands up.  
  
Hermes: What's de meanin' of 'dis? We don' got any more Deliveries planed for today.  
  
Leela: I have an important announcement to make, and I want all you to hear it.  
  
  
  
She sets the Vid-Screen down on the table and taps a button. Amy's face appears on the screen.  
  
Amy: What do you want Leela? I'm trying to enjoy my cruise! An why'd you put me on hold!  
  
  
  
Fry leans back in his chair and starts guzzling down a Slurm. Leela takes a step back so everyone can see her.  
  
Leela: This is hard for me to say, so I'll just come right out and say it. ... ...  
  
Fry and I are in love, and are in a relationship.  
  
  
  
Fry jerks forward Slurm spraying out of his mouth and onto the table.  
  
There is a chorus of gasps from everyone at the table except Bender, and a crashing noise  
  
from the Vid-screen. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve Fry turns to Leela.  
  
Bender: (Sarcastically) Yeah, Right.  
  
Fry: Leela?! I thought you wanted to keep this a secret!  
  
Leela: I changed my mind alright!  
  
Bender: Wait a minute. Hold it. You mean you were serious?! ... Oh your God!!  
  
Hermes: Holy, Good- ... Great Hog- ... Oh, gravy. I don' even have a good catch phrase for d'at!  
  
How long has 'dis been goin' on?  
  
  
  
Leela: Around Valentines Day.  
  
Hermes: D'is is great news!  
  
Amy: Alright, Leela! About time! I was getting tired of all your moping around the office!  
  
Leela's face hardens at that.  
  
Amy: We need to celebrate! I'll have to hitch a ride back...  
  
Don't you dare do anything 'till I get back!  
  
I want to know all the juicy details!  
  
  
  
The Vid-screen goes blank. Bender stands up and hits Fry in the shoulder.  
  
  
  
Bender: Hey, Hey! Alright Fry! You da Man!! Although I wouldn't be  
  
surprised if Leela played the dominate role in this relationship heh, heh.  
  
  
  
Bender suddenly gets a thought and scratches his chin. He looks over cockeyed at Leela.  
  
Bender: Soooo... You love Fry, huh?  
  
Leela: Uh, yeah. That is what I said...  
  
Bender: Care a lot about 'im, then?  
  
Leela: (Annoyed) Yes.  
  
Bender: (Deep Thought)Mmm hmmm... ...  
  
Leela: What's yer point!?  
  
Bender: (Snapping out of It) Huh, Wha?! Oh, Nothing... ...  
  
Mmm I think I'll go cook something up to celebrate your new found relationship. Heh heh...  
  
  
  
Bender walks out of the room.  
  
  
  
Fry: Hey Bender the kitchens the other way!... Bender?... Ah forget it.  
  
  
  
Fry gets up and walks over to Leela. Leela leans into his arms and they hug.  
  
  
  
Fry: (Whispering) Hey, you know there is a closet right down the hall right?  
  
  
  
Leela pushes him away breaking the hug.  
  
  
  
Leela: (Loudly) Oh, stop it Fry. We'll have plenty of time for that later.  
  
  
  
The words are out before she realizes it, and another chorus of gasps are heard from the table.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
Farnsworth is sitting at the table next to the kitchen, looking over the delivery's paperwork.  
  
Hermes walks in with another pile of paperwork and sits at the table next to Farnsworth.  
  
Hermes looks into the other room to see Fry and Leela sitting together on the couch watching TV.  
  
Fry laughs at something on the TV, and playfully pushes Leela.  
  
Also laughing Leela leans in and pushes him back, knocking him down onto the floor.  
  
Leela gasps and helps him back onto the couch.  
  
Hermes: Uh! Look at d'ose two! Isn't there work d'ey could be doin'?  
  
The Proff: Oh, my no. Since returning Leela has oiled the Cargo Lift and cleaned the hanger.  
  
The only chores left to do are for Scruffy. And we haven't got anymore deliveries to make.  
  
Just let them be.  
  
  
  
Leela walks up to the table suddenly, surprising Farnsworth, and Hermes.  
  
Fry is no where to be seen and the TV has been turned off.  
  
  
  
Leela: I'm suddenly bored with TV. I'm going to check the Supplies.  
  
In the Supply closet. ... If you need supplies, don't go in the supply closet.  
  
Because that's where I'll be. ... uh, checking the supplies.  
  
  
  
Hermes: Uuuh..  
  
  
  
Leela: Well off I go ... to check the supplies..  
  
  
  
Leela takes a few steps back watching the two.  
  
Then she turns around and quickly walks out of the room.  
  
Farnsworth and Hermes look at each other, quite confused.  
  
In the next hall Fry is waiting by the door. It slides open and Leela darts through.  
  
Fry looks up at her with mocking grin.  
  
Fry: Smooth move, Little Miss Janitor.  
  
Leela: (Annoyed) Shut-up!  
  
Quickly Leela grabs his arm and pulls him off towards the closet.  
  
But she doesn't take more than two steps when the door behind her slides open again.  
  
Hermes walks in and looks at the two, a knowing grin slowly spreading across his face.  
  
Hermes: Leela, call for you on de Vid-Phone. ... Sorry but ya have ta check da supplies anot'er time.  
  
Fry: Damn!  
  
Hermes starts laughing and turns back and walks off the other way.  
  
Leela: (Angry) If that's Amy, She's gonna need another nose job when I'm through with her!  
  
  
  
Leela sits down in front of the Vid-screen in the conference room, switching it on.  
  
  
  
Leela: (Annoyed) What?  
  
  
  
A shadowed figure appears on the screen.  
  
  
  
Shadow: You have moneysss.  
  
  
  
Leela: (Confused) Uumm... sure... Do I know you?  
  
Shadow: NO! Give me moneysss!  
  
Leela: (Sarcastically) Uuh, yeah... sure...  
  
Shadow: Moneysss! Give me Moneysss! No Moneysss, No Fryyy!!  
  
Leela: (Suddenly Serious) Excuse me!?  
  
Shadow: I kill Fryyy, No give moneysss!!  
  
Leela: (Getting Worried) Whoa! Wait a minute, How do you know-  
  
Shadow: NO! Give moneysss! Sssend coordinatessss, give moneysss!  
  
The Vid-Screen beeps, signifying that it has received a transmission.  
  
Shadow: Moneysss, precioussss moneysss!!  
  
Before Leela can reply the Vid-screen goes blank.  
  
She leans back in her chair a worried expression on her face. Fry walks up behind her.  
  
Fry: What up?  
  
The Planet Express Ship flies through deep space.  
  
On board Leela mans the controls with a dead serious look on her face.  
  
Fry sits next to her looking a little worried.  
  
And Bender sits on the couch puffing away at a cigar.  
  
Fry: Tell me again why I'm coming along?  
  
Leela: I am not letting you out of my site for a second Fry.  
  
Your safer with me.  
  
  
  
Fry: Yeah. Good Point.  
  
Fry looks relieved and leans back in his chair comfortably.  
  
Bender: Yer lucky you caught me on the way in, or you'd be doing this alone.  
  
Fry: Yeah. Say, why were you out? You said you were going to cook something to celebrate me, and Leela.  
  
  
  
Bender: (Defensively) Hey, I had to go out and get some ingredients.  
  
Fry: Oh. Did you find some good stuff? What are ya gonna cook?  
  
Bender: Eh. Stuff.  
  
Fry: Alright! I love stuff!  
  
Leela: Quiet you two. We're nearing the coordinates.  
  
The ship flies down through the atmosphere and gracefully lands in a clearing, surrounded by forest.  
  
Soon.  
  
Bender, Fry, and Leela are in a tall cave and are looking up at an equally tall and  
  
very fancy door.  
  
Leela: Ok. Fry you stay here while Bender and I go see who this guys is,  
  
find out why he doing this, and then kick his ass.  
  
Fry: Sure thing, Lee-  
  
Bender: Oh no! Nothin' doin'! I ain't going in there to get my shiny ass recycled!  
  
  
  
Leela: Well, I'm not going in alone!  
  
Bender: You can go in with the Robot-Devil for all I care! I ain't agoin' in!  
  
Leela: (Angry) Bender...  
  
Fry: I'll go in with ya Leela.  
  
Both Bender and Leela turn and look at Fry.  
  
Leela: (Worried) But the whole point was...  
  
(Annoyed) Ahhh... forget it, whatever. Come on Fry,  
  
Bender you stay here and guard the entrance.  
  
  
  
Bender: Forget that! I'm leaving as soon as those doors close behind ya...  
  
On second thought forget the doors!  
  
  
  
Before either can respond Bender turns and starts running back the way they came.  
  
Leela sighs, then turns and pushes against the massive door. Slowly it opens revealing a large almost empty cave.  
  
There is a table in the center, and a few sturdy chairs strewn around it.  
  
There is a large assortment of devices piled up in the back corner.  
  
The Shadow is no where to be seen. Leela walks up to the table and begins looking for clues.  
  
Fry walks to the back and starts sifting through the devices. He pulls out a long rifle looking device.  
  
Fry: Wow! Leela, what's this thing-a-jigger?  
  
Leela moves away from the table and walks over to look at the device.  
  
Leela: (Thoughtfully) mmm...  
  
Fry: Is it super powerful Death Ray?  
  
Leela: Nope.  
  
Fry: Pain Ray?  
  
Leela: Nope.  
  
Fry: Sonic Diarrhea Ray?  
  
Leela: Nope.  
  
Fry: (Thoughtfully) ... Then what is it?  
  
Leela: Just a toothbrush. And yer holding the wrong end...  
  
Fry: Nyeaa!  
  
Fry drops the device and starts rubbing his hand on his jacket.  
  
Leela leans over and inspects the other devices.  
  
Leela: Hmmm... None of these are dangerous. In fact most of these are just  
  
obsolete, or failed hygienic tools.  
  
  
  
Suddenly laughter erupts as the Shadow enters the room behind them.  
  
He is cloaked in a dark blue, full length, hooded robe.  
  
The hood hides his face and all you can see is two horizontally slotted eyes.  
  
His hands are drawn into the robe and cannot be seen. He slowly walks up to the two,  
  
laughing evilly. He stops in front of Fry.  
  
Shadow: Yessssss. You come...  
  
You give moneysss? Yessssss?  
  
Leela: Actually, I was wondering why you were so intent in killing Fry.  
  
Where do you know him from? Why do you want to kill him?  
  
  
  
Shadow: NOOOO! Give moneysss!! Yessssss!!  
  
Suddenly the Shadow raises his arms, and steps forward.  
  
Fry screams like a schoolgirl and cowers behind Leela.  
  
Leela: Alright that's it. I'm gonna-  
  
Shadow: Give moneysss!! Yessssss!!  
  
Leela: (Annoyed) Arrg! What is with you?! You haven't even told me how much money you want!  
  
  
  
The Shadow stops, and lowers his arms.  
  
Thoughtfully he places his cloaked hand under his chin(which you still can't see because of the hood).  
  
Shadow: (Thoughtfully) Yessssss... give 650 Moneysss!!  
  
Leela: (Surprised) $650!? That's it?! We went through all this grief for a measly $650?!?  
  
  
  
The Shadow just stares at them blankly, and holds out his still cloaked hand.  
  
Shadow: (Hopefully) Yessssss, Moneysss?  
  
Leela: (Disgusted) Ugh! Fine whatever, Here!  
  
Leela reaches into her boot and pulls out her bet winnings, and shoves them into the Shadows hand.  
  
Fry: NOOoooooooo!!!!  
  
Leela grabs Fry's hand and pulls him towards the door.  
  
The Shadow holds the money in his hands and starts rubbing it on his face,  
  
and starts chanting while, Leela and Fry leave the room.  
  
Shadow: Yessssss, my moneysss. Yessssss. Precioussss, my Precioussss...  
  
Outside the cave Leela is pushing the huge door shut, whilst Fry waits sadly.  
  
Afterwards they turn to head out, but stop to see Bender waiting for them.  
  
Fry/Leela: Bender!  
  
Bender: (Dry, and Robotic) I came back to guard the door.  
  
Leela: That's great Bender now lets get out of here.  
  
Fry: You alright Bender? You don't sound so good...  
  
Bender: (Dry, and Robotic) I came back to guard the door.  
  
Fry: (Worried) Uhhh... Bender?  
  
Fry put his hand on Bender's shoulder to see if he is alright.  
  
As soon as he touches him, Bender falls backwards. And reveals that he isn't Bender at all!  
  
Fry and Leela both gasp in shock.  
  
Back in the cave a now de-cloaked Bender chuckles to himself as he counts the money.  
  
Bender: Heh, heh. Suckers.  
  
He starts whistling when someone walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
Bender jumps and spins around to see a none-too happy Fry, and Leela.  
  
Leela holds up a decapitated head of a cardboard Bender poster.  
  
Leela: Returned to guard the door, huh?  
  
Bender: Uhhh ... I never saw that guy before in my life! I don't know what yer talkin' about!  
  
  
  
CB. Bender: (Dry, and Robotic) I came back to guard the door.  
  
Bender: (Worried) Heh, heh, Uhhh, ... Cheese It!!  
  
Bender jumps and starts running out of the cave. Leela and Fry, follow him yelling all the way.  
  
Leela: Come back here, Bender! So I can beat your head in!!  
  
End. 


End file.
